Pandora's Juubi
by littlesclieofhell13
Summary: After the defeat of the Juubi, the Allied Shinobi Force turns on Naruto. After leaving with Tsunade to Uzugakure they stay there for 8000 years, before they leave for Pandora. They leave for a fresh start. Warning there are lemons in some chapters. Naruto, Tsunade, and Kaguya are oc. The pairing is Naruto x Tsunade x Neytiri x Kaguya


Declaimer: I don't own either the Naruto series or the Avatar movie but I own this story and the oc Naruto that I create.

A.N: I would like to thank all the people who read this and please feel free to point out any improvements that can be made to the story. I will read the reviews and I will ignore flames to this story.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"Jutsu name"

("Na'vi talking")

('_Na'vi thinking_')

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon thinking'**_

Chapter 1 – Prologue

Pain. That was the only thing that he felt. The pain of having to watch as his friends slowly aged and then watch as they fell into the sweet embrace of death. They had won the war against Madara and Obito. Now however he was all that remained of a civilization that long ago had become nothing more than myth and legends.

They had one the war as the combined effort of Naruto and Sasuke they were able to seal Kaguya once more and land back in their dimension. Once they landed the reunited team 7 shared a smile, nut that didn't last long. The juubi was back to finish what was started. With most of their strength gone they could only watch as the great mass of natural energy began to move towards them so to land the final blow itself.

Looking over at his friends Naruto saw that they were frozen in fear of the monster in front of them. Seeing his friends scarred drove Naruto to find the strength to once again move and protect them. Deciding on a plan naruto began to do hand signs and when he was finish the juubi had lifted a hand to squish them. Gathering the energy required naruto called out the name of the jutsu which made all the people on the battlefield freeze once more.

"Sealing arts: Soul bind jutsu!"

With a clap of his hands chakra hands burst forth from around naruto and grabbed ahold of the juubi. Letting out a roar of anger it tried to pull naruto but the more it fought the more naruto got a hold of it chakra. After a minute of struggling Naruto made a final move thus pulling the juubi into himself and sealing it away forever and his own fate along with it.

Panting from the exertion Naruto stood up straight to watch as the cocoons on the shinju break apart filling the shinobi trapped inside with chakra and letting them fall to the ground with a thud. All the shinobi slowly stood up and cheered as the juubi was finally defeated as they partied Naruto looked on with a sad smile knowing that he would never be able to have a normal life now being the jinchuuriki of the dreaded and mighty juubi. Then Naruto felt his chakra disappear and was soon replaced with thicker and denser youki. Falling to his knees, naruto screamed as his body was forced to change so to withstand the increase of youki now in his system. All the shinobi stop to watch in awe as Naruto's body was covered in white light, soon they were forced to look away as to not go blind. When the light dyed down many gasped in shock and others looked in awe.

After the pain subsided Naruto pulled himself of the ground so as to be on his hands and knees he crawled of to a nearby puddle what saw shocked him.

The youki had really changed him. His hair was no longer blond and spikey, no, now it was as white as show and straight leaving it fail down around his head with a bang covering is left eye. His whisker marks had disappeared along with any and all body fat that still clung to his body. Al that was left was pure and compact muscle which resulted in him having abs along with the physic of swimmer stream lined but pack with muscle. Sakura approached him to see if he was alright. Looking over his shoulder Naruto made eye contact which made her gasp in surprise at what she saw. Looking into her emerald eyes were two twin pools of amethyst surrounded by what could only be described as the night sky.

The strain of all that had happened was too much for Naruto, as he promptly passed out. Tsunade grew worried so she ran over to run an analysis jutsu. What she found made her gasp.

The other Kages standing behind her along with the rest of the shinobi allied force looked on in curiosity about what had happened to their hero. The Raikage, A, stepped forward and asked "Tsunade, what has happened to the boy? First we wake u and then he is consumed by a light and now these changes, what does this mean?"

Tsunade ran the jutsu a second time before answering the question. "Naruto's body has completely changed from what it was before." Getting questioning looks from some people she elaborated. "His bones have become stronger but also light weight for easier movement. Also all his chakra has been replaced by the youki of the juubi." Everyone took a step back in fear of what this could mean. Was he their hero, or the monster that would destroy them when their guard was down?

Then shouts were heard from all over, calls for the end of Naruto's life. Tsunade look at the with shock evident on her face, Naruto had given up so much to save not only his village but also the whole of the Elemental Nations, and yet here she stood in front of people who still wanted to kill him.

With Tsunade being occupied with protecting Naruto's body from the allied force, Sasuke saw the chance he had been waiting for. Taking out his sword from his clock he charged forward and struck.

The sword pierced right through Naruto's heart.

Everyone in front of Tsunade cheered as they saw him stab Naruto through the heart. Spinning around her eyes widened at the sight of the sword in his chest. Falling to her knees, Tsunade wept for the loss of her precious person. Then she looked at a smirk Sasuke and her saddened visage morphed into one of anger and rage. Screaming in rage she would have struck Sasuke in the chest with her super strength but it has stopped by a hand.

The hand was Naruto's.

Tsunade looked at Naruto's face then to the sword in his bare chest then back to his face as he smiled at her. Looking down at Tsunade he smiled gentle and held her hand in his. Looking at the face of shock and fear from Sasuke and all the gathered shinobi Naruto's gentle smile turned feral showing of his elongated k-9's that he now had.

Leaning forward he whispered in Tsunade's ear so that only she could hear him. Pulling back to look at her face he saw that she was blushing and soon agreed to what he said. So he stood up and then pulled the sword from his chest with a squelch. He then wrapped and arm around Tsunade's waist. Who blush and then rested her head on his broad chest. Turning around still in his arms she shouted, "I, Tsunade Senju name Shizune Kato to be Rokudidime Hokage!" No sooner had she finished her and Naruto disappeared in a flash of light.

When it died down all turned their heads to Shizune who had a sad smile and then schooled her face and spoke with authority in her voice "You all hear lady Tsunade! I am now in charge of the leaf village!" Receiving a choirs of shouts she turns around and says in a cold voice "and my first order as Hokage is to have Sasuke Uchiha's chakra sealed off and placed under village arrest!" and so started the rule of Shizune Kota, the Rokudime Hokage.

Location – Uzukagkure

Naruto and Tsunade appeared in front of the village of the hidden whirlpool. Naruto instead of walking towards the village walked into the surrounding forest. Tsunade decided to follow him and after ten minutes of walking they came to a clearing that had a traditional Japanese home.

The house was simple and modest. One story in height with a large master bedroom with bed that could fit up to five people with silk covers. The kitchen was filled with ever thing that one could need, the attached dining room had a small table for about four people. Then the bathroom had a nice hot spring in it that was constantly being heated by seals. All in all the house was perfect for the small family she wanted to start with Naruto.

Chuckling at her expression Naruto asked "So do you like your new home my beautiful wife?" smiling at the end of his sentence as now he had accomplished his second dream. To get married and have kids.

Turning around Tsunade jumped into Naruto's arms then gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster. After separating she replied "its perfect Koi, when we finally have a family it will be more than enough."

Naruto smiled down at his new wife and lead her inside to their new life. Later that night when Naruto and Tsunade had finished christening their new bed, Naruto had infused Tsunade's body with Youki which reversed her age to that of a twenty year old and made her immortal just like Naruto With all the same perks.

Waking up the next morning found Tsunade's head resting on his chest with the covers pulled over them. After a few minutes of staring at his mate he noticed something that made him so happy. Shaking his mate from her slumber Tsunade sat up in bed allowing the sheets to pool around her waist show her large f-cup breasts to the gaze of Naruto.

Rubbing her eyes she looked at Naruto and asked "Is there something wrong Naruto?" after she finished talking she noticed her voice sounded smoother. Looking at Naruto she saw that he had a million watt smile on his face. Running to the bathroom to cheek her suspicion's only to find that she was right she let out a girly scream and ran back into the bedroom pinning Naruto underneath her she kissed him.

After breaking the kiss Naruto could help but grin his growing erection into the now younger Tsunade.

"Ah, Naruto stop! We don't mmh know the full ahh differences in my new body!" Tsunade said around all her moaning.

Leaning up Naruto whispered in her ear "Why don't we find out." Leaning back down Naruto saw the final restrains fall away as Tsunade gave into her new and improved primal instincts.

"Then let's go wild!" Tsunade smile was filled with lust as she pulled the sheets down to expos Naruto's massive 14' cock that now stood tall and proud, which made Tsunade lick her lips in anticipation for what is to come.

Naruto smirked as he saw Tsunade hungrily look at his cock so he spoke "Is there something you like Tsunade dear?" faking curiosity Naruto watched as Tsunade tried to fit her hand around his 'little' soldier only for her to fail and let out a purr.

"MH yes, I think that this prize right in front of me shall do very nicely. Oh what shall I do with it?" she stopped to run her hand up and down giving it a few strokes before she continued "Maybe I could have it shoved down my throat "stopping once again only this time she gave his cock a nice long lick. All the way from base to tip. "Or I could skip the foreplay and do straight to have you fuck my brains out? Oh choices, choices, what ever shall I do?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade try to decide until he spoke "well while you decide I am getting thirsty, would you mind getting me my favorite Tsunade?" looking at her he saw the smile before she crawled up his until she was straddling his head.

"Go ahead a drink up Naruto-koi." As soon as she finished Naruto's tongue went straight into her honey pot so he could taste the sweet juice of his lover. And this is how he preferred it. He would rather have his mate get all the pleasure while he received none in return. Tsunade loved how his tongue just touched her folds massaging them so as to tease her. After ten minutes of licking Tsunade announced her approaching orgasm.

"aaahhh Naruto-koi I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" the next second a flood of juices came rushing out and onto the waiting and hungry mouth of Naruto. Soon the blissful high of the orgasm washed away as Tsunade got off of Naruto's head then to line his monster cock up with her pussy lips.

Naruto quickly placed his hands on Tsunade's hips to stop before he asked "are you positive this is what you want to do? You said it yourself you don't understands your new body. Please I don't want you to hurt yourself." Tsunade smiled at her lover before leaning down so as to kiss him before she spoke with a tone filled with love.

"Naruto, I have never been more positive about anything else in my life. This is why I want you to be the only man in my life, so please let me do this." After a minute of looking into each other's eyes Naruto nodded his head so that she could go ahead.

Still looking into the eyes of her lover Tsunade reached down with one hand to spread her pussy lips and the other one reached for Naruto's cock as she rubbed it against her so as to tease herself. Then she pusher the mushroom head to her pussy and let herself be impaled on the glorious cock of Naruto's. Both let out moans of great pleasure as Naruto filled Tsunade to the brim and he could fell that his cock had reached past her womb and was touching the back of it. Neither moved for five minutes just sitting there so as to relish in the pleasurable sensation. Tsunade than began to move slowly at first then speed up over time drawing moans from both of them.

"Oh Naruto-koi I can feel it! I can feel your massive cock all the way in me! Oh yes don't stop please just keep pounding me! Oh kami go faster please faster!" Tsunade's tongue was hanging out of her mouth as the pleasure was too much for her to handle.

Smirking at his love Naruto replied "Then who am I to refuse my beautiful mate." No sooner then he finished did his hips turn into blurs of movement and Tsunade's pleasure went from blissful to something she couldn't describe.

Hours passed as the two continued to fuck like rabbits. Now Tsunade was being fucked by Naruto doggy style as he used a trick he somehow found was used by the incubus as to insure that the women the fucked would remain loyal to them. Channeling youki to his dick a second one grew out from above the first. Tsunade feeling the youki grew curious so she looked behind her to see Naruto now with both of his 'friends'. This however excited Tsunade even more. Naruto grabbed ahold of Tsunade's hips with his right hand will his left lined up both of his cocks. With one big thrust he was bottomed out in both of Tsunade's holes. Starting rough Naruto fucked Tsunade for one hour before he felt the need to cum.

"Tsu-chan I'm gonna cum!" Naruto shouted as he speed up even more.

Despite the haze around her mind Tsunade still heard him and shouted back "Yes please Naru-koi cum inside me! Cum inside my slutty holes with your big cocks!" not a minute later Naruto shot his warm jizz inside of Tsunade which triggered her own orgasm. Still embedded inside of her Naruto lowered himself and her down and to the side of the bed. Both breathing heard from the fuck fest.

Looking behind her Tsunade reached out and cupped Naruto's face as she brought it to hers for a kiss filled with love and warmth. "Goodnight my Naru-koi." She whispered as sleep took her.

Smiling to himself Naruto pulled the blankets over them as he whispered in her ear before falling asleep "Goodnight my beautiful mate."

Time Skip – 8000 years later Location – above Pandora

Naruto floated strapped in zero gravity when his opened revealing his amethyst eyes to the world. Naruto looked to his left into the chocolate eyes of his lover, wife, and mate for 8000 years Tsunade Uzumaki. Smiling Naruto spoke "Were finally here."


End file.
